


We'll meet again, right?

by caramelfrppc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma Friendship, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, College, Cute, Essential tremor, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Panic, Happy Ending, Illness, Insomnia, KuroKen - Freeform, Love, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, My First Work in This Fandom, Panic Attacks, Romantic Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Stuttering, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, Work In Progress, angsty, i think, kidding, stutter, tremor - Freeform, yall i might accidently kill one of the characters opps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27416962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelfrppc/pseuds/caramelfrppc
Summary: Bokuto didn’t believe in ghosts, or anything supernatural for that matter. However, when push came to shove, a small part of him admitted to thinking ghosts were real.He was staying at a boys’ volleyball camp just outside of Tokyo.The ‘ghost’ he had seen must’ve been someone from another team that happened to wander around the halls at 1:00 am.↳ A/N - Please read notes for warnings n'stuff  ࿐ ࿔*:･ﾟ
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020





	We'll meet again, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for moving my work to this account (༎ຶ⌑༎ຶ) The other account just made me feel sick I'm sorryyyy. 
> 
> n e wayz, enjoy (ಥ﹏ಥ)
> 
> Roll mouse over text -- not symbol(s) -- for popup text :
> 
> !  
>  **SPOILERS WITHIN!**  
> ! <\--- Warnings (Only hover over if you want minor spoilers)

0:00 ─〇───── 0:2:47

⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀ 

Bokuto joined the volleyball summer camp, expecting it to be a tough week spent with sweaty boys.

Warming up in the scalding heat before the practice matches began in the gym, wasn’t preferred. The worst part was, the gym didn’t seem to have much of a difference in temperature from the outside weather.

It didn’t matter to Bokuto that his sunburnt skin was painful to touch. Or that his unmanageable hair kept obscuring his vision while on the court.

As long as he got to play Volleyball, that didn’t matter to him.

Bokuto expected a lot of things.

But what he didn’t expect was to be haunted by a.... ghost?

A beautiful ghost, to be exact.

The nights from the past two days seemed a little off. At around 1:00 am, a slender figure would walk past Bokutos room and down the halls of the camp. It felt like deja vu kicking in for Bokuto as he would get an anxious feeling in his gut as soon as the figure was in eyeshot.

Yesterday after practice ended as Bokuto was walking back to his room, he saw a glimpse of the “ghost”. The light briefly illuminated the figure, allowing him to take a genuine look at them.

The other boys’ long white shirt fluttered in the air as the draft from the walls circulated the surrounding air, tousling their curly black hair. He had unnaturally pale skin, almost like walking death.

The figure appeared lifeless.

Which worried him since he’d never seen this male at the camp.

Bokuto didn’t believe in ghosts, or anything supernatural for that matter. However, when push came to shove, a small part of him admitted to thinking ghosts were real. 

He was staying at a boys’ volleyball camp just outside of Tokyo. The 'ghost' must’ve been someone from another team that happened to wander around the halls at 1:00 am. 

Creepy.

“Yes! That’s exactly what the figure was!” Bokuto forced himself to think positively, trying to ignore the way his stomach churned at the thought.

The boiling heat didn’t help him think straight. 

Anxiety crawled over his mind. What if he was genuinely going crazy due to the heat?

The sweltering heat danced around in the pitch-black room, making it impossible to breathe. Everyone was already sound asleep despite the weather.

Unfortunately, Bokuto is considered by many people as a human oven. His skin was radiating heat 24/7, which at times made it difficult for him to sleep.

His skin was sticky from sweat and his eyes were watering from the radiating heat his body gave off.

Irritated that he couldn’t fall asleep. He tossed and turned, kicking half his blanket off of the bed.

Bokuto realised he was so sweaty that if he fell asleep now, waking up early in the morning to shower would’ve been too much of a hassle. He decided himself It’d be best if he took a shower now instead of the morning and that’s exactly what he did. 

Bokuto tore off his blanket, the soft dark blue comforter landing in the room’s corner, engulfed in darkness. He grabbed a random pair of pants and a shirt to change into later. He turned the doorknob with his clammy hands and waddled over to the showers located outside his room.

He tiptoed through the (surprisingly) clean bathroom. The bleached haired man stepped into one of the small bathing stalls and quickly rinsed the sweat off of himself. He cringed at the freezing temperature of the water.

Cursing a million swear words under his breath, he stiffly got out of the shower. He lazily changed into his clothes, relieved at his now normal body temperature.

Bokuto winced at his reflection, huffing at his heavy bleached white bangs that seemed to love irritating his eyes.

Sighing for what seemed like the billionth time today, he somewhat fixed his messy hair. he turned around, drying the ends of his hair with a towel, eyes squinted.

As he turned around, his eyes widened, startled by the pale, curly-haired boy behind him.

Bokuto’s mouth gawked open.

Not from fright.

But from how beautiful the other male looked up close. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for the inconvenience and thank you for taking the time to read this! I really appreciate it ༼☯﹏☯༽


End file.
